Compass
by Samantha-1434
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, Age: 17. She is a ward of District 13 and about to be pushed into the public eye in order to become a face for the revitalization of a dying Revolution. When The Capitol sees that she is alive and not dead as believed, they take action. AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games that is Suzanne Collins.**

**Compass**

**Prologue**

_Steady. Steady._ I tell myself as I aim my arrow at a little fuzzy bunny. I linger with him in my sights for just a minute longer and then…he lies there motionless on the ground mixed in with the leaves. My arrow protrudes from his neck. Not a clean kill. I am frustrated but then remember my father tells me that I am very good for only a beginner. I just wish I could land the arrow in their eyes like him. The bow drops to the ground as my feet carry me forward toward the rabbit. _18:00 – Reflection._ Reflection a time one uses to sit in silence, solitude, in order to gather their thoughts. This usually takes place in citizen's compartments. Mother and Father are not around to join me in our compartment for reflection, so I usually slip out to the surface to do some reflection in my own way.

This schedule is tattooed on your arm every morning when you first wake, there is a contraption in every compartment. You wake, stick your right arm in it and the contraption tattoos the smooth skin of your forearm with your schedule for the day in a dirty purple ink. It's mostly the same day in and day out.

_7:00 – Breakfast. 7:30 – Kitchen Duties. 8:30 – Education Center, Room 8. (For me at least.)_ The education is different for every age group and lasts for hours on end. My age group being so young they speak of the basics, teaching us of our roots. I have learned that District 13, which is where I reside with my mother and father, has not always been the way I see it now. At one point the people of this populace once thrived above ground. We learned about The Capitol, who rules Panem with an iron fist, and how they are responsible for why we must live under ground. My parents they are not native of District 13, but come from the next region over. District 12, I learned in school this is the place that produces coal which powers all the other districts and The Capitol. Sometimes I learn about the place when I am not in the Education Center, but when my mother becomes sentimental, she misses her home. I am sure father does too. District 13 is our home now though.

And in District 13 we are also taught not to be wasteful, we are rationed food, toiletries, construction paper, crayons…

We also learn of survival skills, basics, like how to use mold on the base of a tree for a sense of direction. Which berries you can eat and which ones will kill you before they reach your stomach.

My father and I, we prefer hunting for fresh meat.

Snatching the arrow from the neck of the rabbit, I secure it in my quiver which is slung over my right shoulder, then quickly fasten the limp rabbit to my belt.

I hear a familiar white static, then spin around to come face to face with the last person I want to see during my downtime.

"Hey, sweetheart. What are you doing clear up here on the surface? By yourself…" Haymitch Abernathy stands before me decked out in his soldier gear, his communicuff on his left arm being the contraption that gave away his position. Haymitch is a high ranking officer alongside my father, I can count on him not being too far away from my heels when my mother and father are out of the District and he is left behind. I wonder how he feels being a babysitter.

"It's Reflection time, this is how I reflect." I shrug as I gather the bow in my hands and start to walk in his direction. I know my time up here for today is over, I was ready to return anyway.

He sighs at my answer, he knows I miss my parents, they have been gone for a long time now. They left almost a month ago, my father as Soldier Everdeen and my mother Dr. Everdeen, they along with a few select others boarded a hovercraft for District 10 to do what exactly I am not sure. I only know they promised they wouldn't be gone long, and I fear they meant to be back by now. I won't show my fear to anyone else here in 13 though.

"With an attitude like that sometimes it is hard to remember you are only 8." Haymitch pauses as his words float over me, reminding me of the time my father boasted that I was like an adult trapped in child's body. "Come now, Reflection is almost over and Dinner will begin very soon." He holds out his hand for me to take so he can escort me back under the surface, I don't take his hand. Instead I bump my shoulder against him as hard as I can muster and continue on.

It isn't long after we return from the surface that Haymitch and I are in the mess hall, waiting in line to be served our rations for dinner. Looking around I see a few other children my age scattered around the dining space. Another thing in the Education Center we learned was that awhile back a pox epidemic of some sort had ravaged its way through the populace of District 13, diminishing their numbers greatly and effectively leaving many of them barren or infertile. So with this information it was easy enough to accept the small number of children in this place.

Mother and Father always made it sound as if most of the children my age had traveled into the District much like they had. Me? I'm not sure if I was born here, if I am a native to District 13, I only know I have been here for as long as I can remember. Even longer than 85% of the faces I see in this room, most of them I watched filter into the life of thirteen. It was like a moth's flame, I'm not sure what these people were running from but apparently they found it was better here. I can't imagine how, I've never been anywhere else.

After being served we sit in a far corner away from the civilians, not everyone who lives here is a Soldier or a child of a Soldier. I poke at my food in silence, I know that I will eat it all no matter how disgusting it tastes, because we citizens of District 13 do not waste. I sigh and then lock eyes with "Soldier Abernathy".

Gale Hawthorne, a boy a few years older than I, once told me that we were a part of the Revolution. I asked him what that meant and he explained it meant our people were rebelling against The Capitol where the heart of Panem's government was located. I still don't really understand, he says they'll teach me about it more as I get older. What I do understand is that he told me my parents were involved at the forefront, and that was why they were constantly making these trips out of the District. They were visiting other regions, rallying troops and gaining support.

He worries me most when he says that The Capitol would be well off if they disposed of my parents. He apologized after he seen the terror in my eyes from those words. I forgive him, I am well aware many others forget I am only eight when they speak to me.

"Have you heard anything from my father?" Something flickers in his eyes, I am not sure what it is though. Then his eyes glaze over and become firm.

"Things are just taking a little longer than normal, okay." I don't meet his eyes, instead I stare at the wall over his shoulder. "Katniss….there were a lot of injuries in 10, your mother was very much needed and I am sure she is unable to come home, and your father would never leave her there alone."

This sets something off in me and I don't know why, maybe because I am eight? Standing up, my chair toppling over backwards I lock eyes with the older gentleman. "But I'm his daughter and he left me here alone!" Suddenly I realize that all the soft murmuring of dinner discussion in the hall has ceased and everyone is watching my childish outburst. My lower lip quivers and tears sting the back of my eyes. Haymitch reaches for me but comfort from him or anyone else here is the last thing I want so I do the only thing I can think of. I run. I run away while my plate still holds almost the entire portion of my dinner that I was served.

My feet pound the pavement, my twin braids flopping behind me. I run like someone is chasing me, although I know no one does, they don't seem to know how to handle me when my parents are away. I run until I stop and I just want to disappear. Then I see the door to the utility closet and I can't fight the overwhelming _sorrow_ and push through it allowing the door to click behind me softly.

It is then the tears of fear, loneliness, and just pure sadness pour from my eyes. My heart shatters next to the dirty mop bucket in a utility closet in District 13 all alone.

I never even noticed the bottles that fell over from my hurried movements, their caps not secured from their last use.

When I wake up I notice I am not in the utility closet I took refuge in nor am I in the compartment I share with my mother and father when they are home. I think I lie in a bed in the medical wing, curtains pulled shut blocking me from the rest of the wing. No one is there waiting when I wake, again I am alone.

From the feel of my body it would seem I have been inactive for at least two or three days, I am confused.

"…supposed to tell the girl?" I catch the brunt end of a whispered question on the other side of the curtain. Now I am curious.

I almost don't breathe grasping at air for more snippets of conversation. "Coin…take care of it." Something felt like they were discussing her, but what and why was a mystery to me.

"No. Me. And me alone." These words are spoken firmly, confidently and obviously from Haymitch's mouth. I'm tired of being alone and ache for a familiar face, even if that face belongs to Soldier Abernathy.

"Haymitch?" It comes out as a raspy whisper, I almost don't even hear myself but amazingly they do because not even seconds later all conversation stops and he is flying through the curtain to be by my side.

"Hey." He is holding my hand and when I see the look in his eyes an empty hollow feeling takes up residence in the pit of my stomach.

I don't want to say 'Hey.' And exchange pleasantries, I just want him to tell me what he is obviously holding back on.

"Haymitch?" It comes out desperate. Begging him to say it isn't true, they really have been gone for far too long. According to Gale there has been a large red X on their backs for years now, targets of The Capitol.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart." His eyes drop to the sheets that I now grip in my hands, his large calloused hand reaches out and covers mine and squeezes.

"Why?" Such a silly question, I know why. Gale already told me why. The Capitol finally did it, they disposed of my parents. Because I am eight years old, I cry and wonder if they had met me maybe they would have spared them. Surely they wouldn't want to leave a child orphaned?

I cried myself to sleep and dreamed about waking in an empty compartment for the rest of my life. I dreamt that I had a hole in my chest where my heart once belonged.

Days go by and nobody try's to move me from my place on the bed, curled into myself. I can feel Haymitch sitting in the corner, staring at my back. I no longer am required to have my daily schedule tattooed into my arm, I barely even eat. He visits me every day just sitting in silence. And every day his visits become shorter, his communicuff pulling him away to more official business.

He always glances at me whispering an apology with his eyes, "I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart."

Then one day when I wake up he isn't in the room but I am not alone.

I'm shocked to say the least to find a man I have never met before sitting in the chair that Haymitch normally occupies. He wears the military garb that all other Soldiers wear but is much younger than Haymitch. I can feel his blue eyes bore into my soul, they are nearly the same color of the sky during spring when there is no cloud in the sky, and blonde waves of hair linger above his brow. "Where's Haymitch?" The quiver in my voice is quite obvious and those cerulean orbs of his soften.

"Soldier Abernathy had to leave for District –" I don't even allow him to finish the sentence before it sinks in that Haymitch has abandoned me as well.

"So he too has left me? Just as my parents always would…" This man seems to be bothered by the tragedy that is my life, maybe his heart strings are pulled over the plight of an orphaned eight year old girl who was greatly neglected beforehand anyway.

"Katniss…" He is the first person to say my name, my first name, the name given to me at birth in almost two months. The doctors, nurses and most anyone else who found business to be in my room at the hospital referred to me as Miss Everdeen. "Soldier Abernathy has not abandoned you, I promise you he was greatly distressed at having to leave you. But you must understand, given the circumstances, he has new responsibilities."

I'm eight not dumb, he means that now that my father is dead Haymitch is needed to fill his shoes. If he can. Something tells me that nobody will be able to do what my father has done. "Who are you?"

He blinks and smiles, a winning smile, this man is a charmer. "Soldier Mellark, here to keep you company until Soldier Abernathy returns from duty."

"My baby-sitter you mean?" He frowns slightly, then brings his winning smile back, a job he is probably irritated with being assigned. He is a Soldier after all, not a baby-sitter. "What's your _real _name? You know mine, I should know yours." I say this as an afterthought, with a shrug.

"To be fair, I think everyone in District 13 knows your name, young Everdeen." I narrow my eyes at him, I know this. "But if you insist, it's Peeta."

_Peeta, isn't that a kind of bread?_

"Peeta. Soldier Peeta Mellark."

Peeta teaches me to play chess, allowing me to have do overs when I make a wrong move. I quit playing with him though when I realize he is allowing me to win.

I am released from the hospital wing before Haymitch returns home and Peeta continues to escort me everywhere I go. Breakfast. From the kitchen to the Education Center, to the surface for Reflection. He has become my overgrown shadow.

Then one day while we are hunting, though he is hardly helping making all that noise when he walks, I ask him, "Does it not anger you that they force you to escort a child around the District? Surely there are better things you could be doing with your time."

He seems to contemplate my question while he leans against a nearby tree, then he smiles. "No, not really." He sees the confusion that I know must be apparent on my face and continues, "It is a great honor to be able to look out for you Katniss, to assist you whenever you may need me. This is the least that I could do after the sacrifice your parents made for Panem, a sacrifice that you made unwillingly."

His words linger in my ears as I lie in my bed that night. _…a sacrifice you made unwillingly._ I think I might trust Peeta Mellark.

Even after Haymitch returns to the District, Peeta remains as my escort, well he prefers the term bodyguard. I hardly see the need for a bodyguard here inside the District though, but if it makes him happy.

Then one day I am no longer eight, I am nine.

Not many weeks after my birthday something happens. I am in the Education Center, room 9 now, they teach us about the importance of each District and the specialties they all have when a commotion out in the hall silences the teacher. The door to our classroom is thrust open and there in the doorway stands my bodyguard, Peeta. "Ka…Miss Everdeen, I need you to come with me. Now."

I follow behind Peeta as we exit the Education Center, he hasn't said anything else since I was summoned from class. He seems stiff, on edge as if he is fearful of something. "What's wrong, Peeta?" He doesn't answer me and we continue on taking a right turn then a left followed by three more rights. Before we reach our destination Peeta stops and turns to me, crouching down to meet me at eye level, he looks bothered as if something isn't really sitting well with him. He always seems so concerned when it comes to me, Peeta has fast become my favorite person. "What's wrong, Peeta?" I ask again.

Before speaking he raises his hand and tucks a few stray hairs that have escaped my braids on either side of my head, then clasps my chin between his index finger and thumb, the pad of his thumb drawing small comforting circles on my skin. "It's your mother." He had more to say and settled his free hand on my shoulder to hold me in place so he could finish. "There was an explosion when your parents were in District 10, your father was killed instantly, but nobody was sure what happened to your mother. She was presumed dead." He pauses as if he is fighting with himself of whether he should even say anymore, but he continues regardless, "We presumed wrong, The Capitol took her and we were completely oblivious to her imprisonment." Peeta was never one to oversimplify things when he spoke to me, he knew I understand more than most children my age. "Apparently they decided they were finished with her, some of the scouting patrol found her wandering around aimlessly on the surface. She has been asking to see you."

My heart has sped up beating as fast as a hummingbirds wings flap. My mother, she is alive! As soon as Peeta relinquishes his hold on me I take off down the corridor stopping at the fork looking to my right and then to my left. When I see Haymitch in the left corridor I bolt towards him. "Mama! Let me see her! Mom, I'm here!" I holler not caring for composure and manners, but quickly find myself being restrained by Haymitch.

He is speaking, but I don't register his words until he shakes me, "Did you hear me, Katniss?"

No. "Yeah, sure."

The door opens and his hold on me is gone, there in the room behind that door is my mother. She sits on a small cot, her long blonde hair a wild mess and she seems so much thinner than the last time I seen her two and a half months ago. My pause, my ability to not move, suddenly breaks and I lunge forward calling out to her, "Mother! I've missed you so!"

She looks up at me and smiles, her arms opening up and her hands reaching for me as I throw myself into her embrace. She hugs me tightly to her body, it is almost hard to breathe, such a strong bear hug. Then everything changes, I soon find myself tossed on my back to the cold hard floor, and she is crawling on top of me. She is wrapping her hands around my throat and squeezing tightly, I can't breathe and quickly I begin to descend into darkness.

All the while I can hear Haymitch and Peeta hollering out in the background, and right as I slip into unconsciousness I feel her grip on me release and then a gunshot rings out into the air.


	2. Eight Years Later

**I appreciate the feedback. I enjoyed receiving the e-mails letting me know about the story alerts and favorites that you added my story to. This one and Catalyst. Again like I said before I was nervous about posting Catalyst, but was glad I did. I don't feel nervous about posting anything I may have the urge to create anymore because last night I read a story about Everlark in the ways of Flowers in the Attic, and it was good! So despite how immoral a plot might seem I won't let that make me feel guilty ever again…a good story is a good story.**

**No pressure but I would love to hear some more feedback. I have more chapters written up, just taking my time posting them I don't want to post them all at once. I am constantly going back and editing when I am writing the most recent chapters, just so everything lines up perfectly!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games only Suzanne Collins does.**

**Compass**

**Eight Years Later**

When I wake up I have thrown myself upwards into a sitting position, my sheets bunched up around my hips. Sweat is pouring down my body, my hair plastered against my face, neck and back. My throat is sore, from the screaming I am sure I was doing. I reach over and bring the standard cup of water that sits at my bedside table to my lips and drink it.

Another day, another nightmare. Dr. Aurelius calls the ones with no images, where I wake up with the tail end of fear and adrenaline pumping through my veins and the tell-tale signs of screaming scratching at my throat, Night Terrors. All a part of the side effects from the trauma I experienced as a child.

When I was nine and my mother had returned to the District courtesy of The Capitol, she had tried to kill me, death by strangulation. Peeta had pried her off of me and in turn Haymitch didn't hesitate to put a bullet in her head. In that moment I became a ward of the District. Alma Coin, President of District 13 was my official guardian now, and I hadn't even met her yet. The experience was deeply traumatizing for me, I spent almost three months in a catatonic state of shock, and they had to hook up a feeding tube in order to ensure I received my daily nutrients.

It took a whole year before I was allowed to leave the mental ward of the hospital wing, and everyday Peeta was there for me. I refused to look at Haymitch, he may have been trying to save me but he still murdered my mother.

At the age of ten, I was given a compartment for myself, the walls sound proof so that I couldn't disturb the other few people that shared the corridor with me. They had learned quickly in the hospital I suffered from nightmares and night terrors that had me thrashing about and screaming into the night, the sleep medicine I was given only made it more difficult for me to wake from them.

Here in District 13, is where the heart of the Revolution is, our walls are where the meetings and strategies are discussed. So with that when any adolescent turns fourteen they begin taking new courses in the Education Center, learning about the war and the turning points so far and they are given a choice: to remain a civilian or join the ranks of a Soldier, to fight for Panem's freedom. For me, I am ten when I am introduced to the shorter lessons focused on War history and not even given a choice. My schedule reads _8:30 – Education Center, Room 10. 12:00 – Lunch. 12:30 – Training._

I quickly learned that the war seemed to come to a standstill after the death of my father and capture of my mother, Gale had been right. The Capitol would be well to dispose of my parents and they had figured it out and proceeded to do so, while at the same time trying to destroy me too.

Soldier Paylor became my instructor and Peeta my sparring partner. I was quickly introduced to hand to hand combat, and my training still continues to this day. I was introduced to many new weapons, even given the chance to practice more with the bow my father had first introduced me to.

Now at the age of seventeen my weapon of choice is a crossbow.

Climbing out of bed, I forego the contraption that will tattoo my schedule on my arm for the shower, needing to clean myself of the sweat that I find myself covered in every morning. It can wait at least ten more minutes, it isn't as if the schedule ever really changes anymore.

_7:00 – Breakfast._

_7:30 – Kitchen Duties._

_8:30 – Education Center, Room 17._

_12:00 – Lunch._

_12:30 – Training._

_18:00 – Reflection._

I would spend five and a half hours training, usually doing some hand to hand combat, some survival skills, practicing with different weapons, even some wrestling around.

First one to the mess hall, _that is nothing new_, I think as I finish tying off the ends of my two braids. I know keeping one braid would be more reflective of my age, but it was impractical, two braids hold my hair back and out of my face much easier.

As I sit down at the table I normally eat at I see Gale enter the mess hall and he meets my eyes with his silver ones, an exact match to mine. You would almost think we were related with how our features mirror each other. He was from District 12 just like my parents were, and apparently many of the residents there shared similar qualities. He smiles, and I smile as he joins me at the table.

"Hey, Catnip." Gale choses to sit in the seat directly across from me.

"Hi." I tune out from anything else he might say after that because I am immediately distracted as Soldier Peeta Mellark enters the mess hall, his head instantly swiveling in my direction, his beautiful blue eyes locking on mine. He smiles at me. As a small child I had quickly developed a crush on Peeta, he was kind and charming. On top of that he had always been quite the looker with his stocky build, charming smile, entrancing blue eyes, and those golden curls of his. My heart always melted into my shoes when Peeta showed his face, and now that I am older it still does. He is ten years older than me, but I don't care.

My trance is broken when someone kicks my shin, I look over and see it is Johanna, another mentor of mine. I believe she is a few years older than Peeta. "Ouch, what was that for?"

Johanna narrows her eyes at me and then speaks, "You know why, Brainless." She always was one for charm.

"What? He's nice to look at, it's not as if I am going to ask him to escort me on a date and then deflower me." When the words leave my mouth I can hear Gale choke on his water and Johanna simply shakes her head at me. Yes, inside I still had that school girl crush on Peeta, but I need to stay grounded and focus on reality. And reality is that Peeta is a guardian figure in my life, assigned to ensure my safety and even though I am older and trained to be a deadly woman he remains close, the only person that has remained an actual constant in my life. Yes, I can look, but truth is there is no room for romance in our lives, now that I am seventeen I am expected to begin emerging from this District and make a mark on the world that is Panem. President Coin needs me to revitalize the revolution that has been at a stalemate since my parents passed away.

"Hi, Katniss." Peeta sits in the chair directly to my left. "Did you sleep well?" Really? I know he is only asking because he genuinely cares about my well-being, it has been his job to be concerned about me for the last eight years.

"Are my walls still sound proof?" Even if he really cares, he of all people should know by now that they never go away. The nightmares, Night Terrors. That is why I get a compartment all too myself, that is why they ensured my walls were sound proof. Nobody wanted to be bothered with the screams of a traumatized youth night after night.

Again Johanna kicks my leg. "You should be respectful!"

Peeta sighs and his eyes seem to soften, "It's okay Johanna. You're right Katniss, I should already know the answer to that one." Everyone at the table sits in silence as we try to eat our dried out biscuits and gravy, at least we had something to eat for every meal of the day.

Gale is the first to speak, "So I heard that a hovercraft is scheduled to arrive today." Gale is also a Soldier, Soldier Hawthorne, alongside me. Peeta and Johanna are both Soldiers also but they rank higher than we do, their communicuff's are proof of that. With a communicuff the important information about meetings to strategize and emergency alerts are sent to the communicator on their arm emitting a beeping noise, all directly from President Coin herself or one of her right hand men or women.

Peeta and Johanna meet each other's gaze, and I can see the exchange going on there. Growing up seeing this kind of behavior day in and day out, one is bound to pick up on the quirks of those who spend the most time with you. Each of them slowly nods, they have come to a silent agreement. It is Johanna who speaks though, this I am slightly surprised with, Peeta is usually the one that does the talking.

"The Undersee family, from District 12, will be joining us today." It seems every day more and more people from my parents' home find their way here to District 13 to live.

"The Mayor of District 12 and his family." Peeta offers this tid bit of information to me as he sees the confusion on my face as to why she has addressed this family so formally.

All conversation stops though as Gale drops his fork onto the plate before him, he meets my eyes for just a few failed attempts but then speaks up, "Madge? His daughter, I think she may have been…" His voice drifts off as I hear Peeta's communicuff go off. I turn my head to glance at Peeta and once he lifts his gaze from the message he tilts his head a little toward the doors.

"When we're finished here you'll be skipping those kitchen duties and coming with me." I nod my head as I pick at the remainder of my breakfast, if I wouldn't get whipped for tossing it I would be finished now.

"Katniss?" Gale is pulling for my attention. "When the Undersee's arrive, they have a daughter around your age. Her name is Madge, she is really nice and – "

"You want me to talk you up?" I bark out a laugh, this sounds like something Gale would ask for.

"No, I was hoping you could be polite to her. You can be, kind of abrasive, and I was going to invite her to sit with us during meals." My mouth drops, abrasive, really? I don't express my shock though, I am actually quite aware of how difficult I can be to swallow. Being quiet and not so forth coming all the time, others sometimes take it as being stuck up and my filter doesn't work as well as others when I do carry conversations.

"Sure." After that I finish my food quickly and Peeta and I say our goodbyes to the rest of them at the table.

I walk a few steps behind Peeta as we make our way down the hall, the only noise accompanying our travel is the thud of his combat boots as they beat the ground. He has always had a very loud tread, which is why I demanded Gale be the one to accompany me out into the wilderness on the surface when I hunt. That only happens on Sundays now though. There have been more and more invitations to meetings on strategy and increasingly intense training sessions. They are preparing me to leave thirteen and become active in the War efforts even though Gale has been quite active since he was fifteen. He has only been to District 12, but active no less. Even with me being Peeta's number one priority around here he still travels and that is why Johanna is around also.

The first time Peeta left the District, I was twelve and well attached to him, they thought maybe they could just have Haymitch check up on me in the mornings, making sure I was following my schedule. That didn't go over well though, I was still very angry with Haymitch and actually still hold onto some of that anger today. Sometimes it is the past that won't let go of you it seems. I screamed at him, called him names a twelve year old girl should never say.

I felt lost without Peeta, he had been my rock after the attack and then he was gone, even if it was only temporarily. I started skipping lunch, not returning to training, hiding in utility closets, the laundry area. Anywhere there was solitude. Alma Coin called me an insolent brat and put me in Johanna Mason's care. Needless to say, Johanna is nowhere near as nice as Peeta and as a pre-teen I felt she was actually quite a bitch.

Every morning she was right there at my door when I opened it and she would physically escort me to the mess hall and anywhere else I was supposed to be for that matter. She was only doing her job but I was overwhelmed with joy when Peeta returned and I had begged him to never leave again. He had chuckled, smiled and then told me that he couldn't promise that but he could promise he would always come back.

After that every time Peeta was out of thirteen Johanna became my escort, literally.

"Twelve is evacuating. That is why the Mayor and his family are coming here." Peeta says it softly as he slows his pace in order to walk by my side. "The Capitol has made it quite clear they intend to attack them." After my parent's death, the country didn't know about my fate and Coin never made a point to announce that I was alive and well so the small light for the Revolution fell on their home District 12, all the Rebels looking to them for hope. It only makes sense that now the Rebellion is getting stronger once again that they would try to snuff out the fire.

"That makes sense, I guess." I'll never tell anyone but it makes me slightly nervous to know that after I am revealed to all of Panem a giant red X will be plastered on my back. It even scares me a little bit that I may end up with the same fate as my mother and father.

"They want to send you out of the District." Peeta has stopped and turned to look me in the eye.

"I know this, it has been the goal. We need to revitalize the Revolution, Panem has waited far too long for freedom." I'm quite confused, he says this information as if it is new, and we have been discussing this since last year.

Peeta sighs and he places his hands on my shoulders holding me in place. "They are bringing you in so they can tell you that you'll be leaving tomorrow morning." He doesn't say anything else only stares into my eyes as if he is searching for something and then he speaks again. "Katniss, if you're not ready just tell them. This can be risky, you're still so young." I raise my hand to cover his and lightly squeeze it.

"Will you be accompanying me?" He smiles a crooked grin at me.

"Of course."

"Then I'll be fine." With that he nods and we resume our journey to Command.

As we enter Command all the voices that had filled the room stop as they notice mine and Peeta's presence, Coin standing off to the side. The room is littered with many technologies that I have yet to come accustomed to. Large screens showing activity in many of the Districts they had managed to infiltrate, and control panels covered in buttons that I am not allowed to touch. Peeta makes his way further into the room, I am close on his heels.

This place always makes me feel uncomfortable, many of them present were much older than I and had hardly spoken to me more than just a handful of words over the years. Haymitch is here often too, in fact he is here now. "Glad you could make it, sweetheart" The urge to claw his eyes out rises inside of me, but I must remain in control of my emotions.

"Anything to avoid Kitchen Duties." The statement rolls off my tongue with ease and I actually smile just a little as I hear the room fill with a few chuckles. I can be funny sometimes.

Alma clears her throat and all attention reverts to her, "As I was saying, I would like to dispatch a squad to District 8 in the morning. Boggs I expect you to be leading them, have I made myself clear?"

The aforementioned Boggs nods his head with a grunt to signify his understanding. "Now then, with that settled on to other matters. Soldier Everdeen." She says my name as to get my attention, most likely wanted a vocal response.

"Yes, President Coin?" I have learned over the years that she greatly dislikes being disrespected, so therefore I learned my manners in order to stay out of her path of anger.

"You and Soldier Mellark will be joining them, there will be a camera crew there to watch your interaction with District 8, and this is how we will present you to Panem." She paused and caught my eye imploring that I listen carefully to her next words. "And Soldier Everdeen, do behave." Then with that she gives a flick of her wrist, "Dismissed."

It takes everything in me to walk through the door and a few paces down the hall before I turn to Peeta, "That woman makes me so angry! I think she forgets I am a person, not just a piece on her game board of War." Actually I know that is exactly what I am to her. "Whatever, I just want to be left alone now." I say this and turn to walk away although I know without a shadow of a doubt that it won't happen.

And Peeta never fails to meet standard. "You know I can't do that Katniss." It's a soft, almost pitiful, whisper as he grabs my upper arm firmly. He is prepared to haul me off if I fight him, and I know from experience he is strong enough to do it. "Where are you supposed to be now?"

My shoulders slump as I reply, "Education Room."

The day goes on as I attend my classes learning about past war strategies and even more atrocities performed by The Capitol, it seems they try to fuel as much hate into the young minds around here before sending them off into the battlefield. Stronger reactions and the sense of retribution weighing heavily on the fresh Soldiers so they will be more willing to sacrifice their mind and body for the Revolution. Mine is simple, I wish for revenge. Revenge for the life I have been forced to live, what could have been? I have to stop myself when I begin to think like this though because I am not just bitter about the life of an orphan, but the life in District 13, I can't help but wonder if things would be different, would I be different had I been raised in a place with more feeling.

These are the kind of thoughts Dr. Aurelius tries to pull out of me during our sessions, but I will never tell.

"How do you feel about leaving tomorrow morning?" This session with the good doctor had almost slipped my attention until Peeta had pointed it out at dinner time earlier.

Sometimes I talk about my real feelings, other times I ramble on about the fickle things if only to irritate him. "I hope I get to eat breakfast before we leave." He frowns and clucks his tongue in disappointment, this obviously is not the kind of answer he was looking for and I know this. I sigh as I decide to give him something to try and read into. "It's comforting to know Peeta will be accompanying me, if only to give me something nice to look at." This is true, although I notice by the slight grin on his face I said too much, I gave him something he could read into, Dr. Aurelius has managed to get his foot in the door. _Damn it._

My scowl must give away the disappointment from the realization of my statement because he lifts his hand as into metaphorically stop me. "Now Katniss it is perfectly okay to find yourself attracted to Soldier Mellark – "

"I simply find that he is pleasant to look at from time to time." Johanna too seems to read into this fact that I have revealed, looking for more than there is, she doesn't approve though. Says I'm only a child and shouldn't be tempting adults. Things like that anger me, I have never tempted anyone nor would I dream of doing such a thing.

"He has been there for you when no one else has, a connection that has lasted almost longer than any other. Including the one with your parents. It is only natural that you grasp to find a place for it, and you are a healthy seventeen year old girl and he is undeniably attractive." Oh an out, maybe if I can take the seriousness away from this we can move onto something else.

"Why Dr. Aurelius are you finding Peeta fun to look at too? Careful, I find him alluring as a piece of art, you on the other hand are closer to an appropriate age and I'm not sure if Peeta swings that way." He frowns and does not take the bait, he is just too serious. Luckily the session is just about over with so there won't be much more time for discussion about this topic. "Oh would you look at that time is up."

I stand, hastily trying to make my exit, my hand is on the doorknob when I hear him clear his throat and begin to speak, "Maybe you should try telling Peeta – " The door slams behind me as I exit, effectively cutting him off.


	3. District Eight

**Chapter Two: District Eight**

Apparently this trip to District 8 for me was strictly for appearance because I can't imagine that they would fix my hair so that it fell in soft curls around my shoulders, dipping down right below the curve of my breast, this itself was impractical for battle. On top of that they had applied a light amount of make-up, something I have never worn before in my life, to my eye lids and a bit of liner to the under part of my eyes with a smidge of lip gloss. Looking in the mirror I almost don't recognize myself, I mean it is me only I look older, definitely not the seventeen year old girl that I am but more the mature and beautiful face of a revitalized Revolution. The outfit they placed me in was one that seemed to be of military garb only snug, the shirt was black and almost seemed to mold to my body and light. It almost seemed practical because it was comfortable and breathable, I could feel the air against my skin when I moved. The pants were nice also, snug against my thighs and lower legs allowing for my boots to slide over the material with ease they too were breathable and I can't help but think they would be great for hunting. I was only uneasy when I turned and saw how pronounced my backside seemed to be. I was used to much loser fits, the kind that hid my curves that had filled out in the last few years.

I felt like I was being put out for show, which I guess the feeling was there rightfully so because that is exactly what they were doing.

My only wish is that they hadn't waited until after breakfast for all this work, because now I had to shamefully walk through the mess hall all dolled up. I had mentioned this when I woke up in the morning not from my screaming but from the knock on my door, they retrieved me hours before the normal wakeup call saying that there wouldn't be time later unless I wanted to skip breakfast, hardly. So here I was walking through the dining area with my tray of food in tow, feeling like all eyes were on me. I was only more mortified when I heard a whistle emit from Gale's lips signaling he had noticed the work they had performed on me.

"Damn, Catnip. I vote this outfit become your hunting attire." I can feel my face flush from embarrassment, suddenly it is really hot in here. I say nothing as I claim my seat directly across from him, the rest of the table is still empty.

"I had been hoping to see some action while I was out there, but I can tell from my preparation that is the last thing they intend for me to do. I don't see why they even bothered to train me." I am stabbing my eggs with my fork a little harder than I really need to, the clanking of the silverware on the plate growing louder and louder.

Then I feel his presence next to me as he settles in the chair to my right I didn't even see him enter the hall. "I feel really sorry for that plate right about now," he speaks with a teasing undertone. I relax slightly, I shouldn't be taking my frustration out on the eggs and the plate, it was childish and I needed to be an adult now. My head turns slightly to catch a glimpse of him and there he is the same as every day, blonde hair blue eyes all set upon a stocky frame. And still in his standard military garb, looser fitting than the ones upon my body.

"Not fair." I'm pouting and the twinkle in his eye tells me he finds it amusing.

"What's not fair?"

It is not I who gets to answer this question but one Johanna Mason. "I think she means the fact that they intend to parade her around like a sex symbol for the Revolution and you get to continue being you." _Wow_. Johanna has amazed me, she seems to be as angry about my dress or the intentions meant behind them as I. "You must remember Soldier Everdeen, not everyone here is the child of the original faces of the Revolution." Then she continues to spill word vomit and I no longer feel amazed.

Not many words are exchanged after that and we all silently agree to sit in silence while we finish our breakfast, and when Peeta and I are finished we give goodbye nods to Gale and Johanna because they will not be joining us on our "mission" today. And again I am made aware of my dress and the way it makes me uncomfortable when I hear Darius, a red headed Soldier near Gale's age give out a cat call as I walk by.

"Everdeen, you should really quit hiding those curves it is a damn shame!" My face is hot and I really wish we could hurry up and leave. Then I hear a loud screech and turn to find it is the sound of Darius's chair as Peeta pulls it out harshly and grabs Darius by his collar.

"You will speak to Soldier Everdeen with respect." He is angry, I can see it in his eyes as he thrusts the red head in my direction with a tight grip still on his collar. "Now apologize."

Darius looks at me with large eyes and I can feel the entire dining area watch us as he speaks to me, "Katniss – "

Peeta cuts him off, "Soldier Everdeen to you." His words are firm and solid without raising too loud.

"Soldier Everdeen, I apologize for my rudeness. It won't happen again, I promise." I nod my approval, ready to just leave already. Peeta relinquishes his hold on Darius who then hastily makes his way back to his table. Without any words he is by my side and the palm of his hand rests flat against my back in between my shoulder blades gently pushing me towards the door. I say nothing and he says nothing as we exit the mess hall and travel down the hall in the direction of the elevator.

Peeta is the first to speak though, "I'm sorry, Katniss. I just feel they should be treating you with more respect than that. Ogling you and saying crude things to you, you're a young lady and deserve to be treated better than that." I'm not angry at him for standing up for me, I appreciate it actually, but it seems I must tell him this.

"It's okay, Peeta. I was quite uncomfortable, I could feel eyes all over me. I just wish they would allow me to wear looser fit clothing, I should wear what the other female Soldier's wear." The words tumble from my mouth as we enter the elevator, Peeta hitting the button for the armory. I raise an eyebrow at Peeta questioning his action, normally they don't allow me down there, and Beetee usually meets me at the surface with my crossbow when I go hunting. They wouldn't want me roaming the halls of our District with a crossbow.

"We have to retrieve your weapon, just in case you have need for it of course, besides Beetee wanted to say goodbye before we leave. Everyone else will be armed upon boarding the hovercraft anyway." I nod my head in understanding but he continues. "And Katniss, you're not like the other female Soldiers, you're supposed to be a symbol of hope and they need to make sure you stick out. So unfortunately," Am I mistaken or did he just lower his eyes to my feet and drag them across my body all the way back up to my face? And what is that in his eyes, disappointment? What would he have to be disappointed about? I can't put my finger on it and now I can feel the heat in my cheeks. "you'll probably need to try and get used to it."

The doors on the elevator open once we reach the armory and I have barely stepped out of the car before I see Beetee making his way towards me. "Katniss, my dear, I am so glad to see you before you leave the District for the first time. Are you nervous?"

I smile, he has always been kind. "A little, but I think I'll be okay with Soldier Mellark here to ensure my safety. Oh and Boggs will be there too, along with many others. I trust I will be in capable hands." I have a feeling at this point that it will be a long time before I am allowed to travel alone, probably only after the war has ended.

"Yes, I believe you will be." He pauses and takes a good look at me, not with that hungry look in his eye but more like he is realizing for the first time I am becoming a woman and he is proud. "Katniss, I must say you look beautiful, your parents would be proud." I blush a little but smile to let him know I appreciate the compliment.

I can hear Peeta clearing his throat next to me, "I'm sorry Beetee but we really need to get going." Beetee nods and disappears for a moment before returning with my crossbow, which he seems to have added a strap to it so that I can sling it behind my back while it isn't in use. The bolts look slightly different than the normal ones I use too.

"I added the strap for convenience," He says this as he hands it to me and I let it settle in my hands, "then I also changed the bolts out. They will now explode on impact, giving a much better effect than the normal ones."

I smile as I shoulder the crossbow with the strap crossing over my body to keep it centered against my back, the one thing I miss about the normal bow and arrow is the quiver that would hold many more arrows than there are slots for extra bolts on the crossbow. "I'm sure I won't find much need for them, they are sending me with a small army you know." Beetee and Peeta both chuckle lightly at my comment.

"Just in case though." He nods once to me and another time to Peeta before retreating back to his work area, many more projects to work on I'm sure. He is of course an extravagant inventor.

There were no more stops between the armory and the hangar and as we wait for the all clear to board the hovercraft that will take us to District 8 I can feel my body beginning to lightly shake. I have never stepped foot out of Thirteen. I have never been on a hovercraft. I can feel my heart thump against my breastbone, the blood pounding in my ears. Breathe. In and out. Deep breathe. Hold. Hold. Hold. Hold. Exhale. "Are you okay?" I shiver as I feel Peeta's breathe against my ear, he is only trying to be discreet as to not alert the others that something might be wrong.

"I will be." I don't lie to Peeta, I am not okay but give it a minute and I will be. Dr. Aurelius may get on my nerves but the quack has some pretty good ideas when it comes to stuff like this. Of course he never told me to hold my breath until I felt like I might pass out, but it works better that way, well faster at least. Peeta steps back watching me warily as if I might burst into flames right there and I think it must be tiring watching after a child day in and day out.

A few more minutes go by and the beating of my heart evens out and I can focus properly and am even beginning to become excited and after we receive the all clear I flash a genuine smile at Peeta to reassure him and it seems to work. We board the hovercraft once given the all clear and inside I see the walls are lined with chairs for us to be seated in and strapped into, the aisle clear. I am seated and strapped in quite tightly and Peeta is buckled in next to me.

Next stop, District 8.

When we arrive I find that the people here dress differently, their clothes a palette of vibrant and much brighter colors than what can be found at home, although that seems the only cheerful thing about this place. It is apparent the war that I have been essentially tucked away from has run rampant here. Only remnants of their factories stand and entire neighborhoods look to have been decimated by Capitol bombs. All around large white tents have been erected to house civilians as they work to recover.

Along with the Soldiers that came to District 8, they had sent a two man camera crew led by a woman named Cressida to film me while I was out and about the region. The goal was to allow the Soldiers to perform their mission of re-grouping with the Rebels here while I, escorted by Peeta of course, would film away from the tents and around the destruction that had been left behind. We approach the remains of what seems to be a factory when Cressida asks to stop and begin an interview here.

I can see the little red light flashing, I think they said that means we are recording, and I hear Cressida clear her throat. She must be ready to begin.

"Why don't you start off by telling us, Panem, who you are dear?" Of course, none of them have ever seen me before. I nod my head in agreement.

"Hi, my name is Katniss Everdeen." There is a long pause, I think she leaves the empty space on purpose. For dramatics maybe?

"Now tell me Katniss, how old are you now?"

"I'm 17." Cressida nods her head, she remains quiet for another moment. I'm sure this is supposed to be a sad moment, everyone in Panem knows what happened to my parents eight years ago, this means I have lived as an orphan for the last eight years all courtesy of The Capitol. Besides when I look at Peeta I can see the hint of sadness in his eye, my story could be compelling.

I don't even wait for her to ask another question. "I was eight when my mother and father left to help with the efforts in District 10. I remember asking about them when they had been gone for almost a month, that wasn't normal. I remember being told there were so many injuries and my mother being the healer that she was would never leave so many injured to fend for themselves. And my father, my father loved my mother too much to leave her behind on her own." I pause to take a breath, closing my eyes to steal my resolve, when I open them I look at Peeta again. He is watching me for any signs that we should stop, because he isn't only looking out for my physical well-being but my mental health also. I would be no good to Coin if I was just a nut case, well in public anyway. She knew what kind of mess I was behind closed doors.

I don't recount the outburst that I had about being abandoned and how it led me into a utility closet where a bottle of ammonia had fallen over and busted open. How I almost died from breathing in those fumes and how it was after I woke up in the hospital wing that I was informed my parents weren't coming home. Instead I say, "Soon word came back home and I was informed that my parents were dead. They had died fighting for what they believed in, for the freedom of Panem. Only truly that day it was only my father who had been taken from this world." Peeta is watching me intently, he must be surprised that I am willing to talk about this, going as far as telling the country what The Capitol did to my mother, I think it would be great for reactions that is why I include it.

"I was nine when we found out that The Capitol had killed my father but took my mother. They held her for a year. They tortured her physically as well as mentally, then out of nowhere just dropped her off on the outskirts of District 13. When our Soldiers found her she was crazy out of her mind, my mother was gone, only a shell of her former self." I can tell he is starting to become nervous, he looks like he wants to beg me to stop. "Not even a week later she killed herself, she couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't anymore." There, no worries Peeta, I can see him visibly relax his eyes peering into mine to assure himself I am okay. I smile, he nods. No, I would not tell all of Panem how my mother attempted to murder me. That Peeta at eighteen years old had to wrangle a woman off of her nine year old daughter. How Haymitch Abernathy didn't even hesitate to put a bullet in between her eyes.

She did not die herself and that was all they needed to know. That The Capitol stole my mother's soul.

Cressida coughs into her hand to gain my attention. "Wow. That is…just wow." She reaches out to touch my hand in what I suppose is an attempt at a comforting pat. "I am very sorry, Katniss." Again a pause, only this one is over quickly. "And after that Katniss? I'm sure I'm not the only one who believed you too were dead. Where have you been all these years, what have you been doing?"

I suck in some air and force it out quickly. "I have been living in District Thirteen. Now before I continue you must understand that all children are considered civilians while living in District Thirteen, until they reach the age of fourteen, at that point you have the choice to stay a civilian or you can begin training to join the cause. I was ten when I began training. Every day I have poured my anger, my rage into training.  
And now today I am ready."

Cressida yells out cut, she seems very satisfied with the results. "Well, we are going to head back already, we need to get this film to Beetee, I don't want to do any editing. It's perfect, we can probably get it aired into all The Districts still attached to The Capitol in just a few short hours!"

She and the two camera men are gone within a few seconds, as if they were never there. Peeta and I don't move, I stand there and turn from left to right taking in the destruction that just lays there. I wonder what it looked like before.

"I was a little afraid you were going to tell them what really happened." I shake my head.

"No, that would reflect badly on her and they don't need that. Panem does not need that." He seems to be contemplating something as he watches me, like he is waiting for me to break. "Have you been here before? Before it was destroyed?"

He nods his head, "Yes."

"Will you give me a tour? Tell me what you remember so that I can see it in my head." Peeta watches me, intrigued it seems. "I need to know something that isn't Thirteen and isn't destroyed. I want to know what a home is supposed to look like." It's only with Peeta that I allow thoughts like these to make it past my lips.

He nods his head, "Okay."

We walk side by side at a slow pace as Peeta points at ruined buildings that used to be a school house. The Justice Building, a place where people went to get married. The town square. A shop or two here and there. I am finely tuned to Peeta's voice and gestures about what used to be here in District Eight before The Capitol destroyed it that I never even heard them behind us. We never knew until I felt a sharp sting at the back of my neck.

"Ouch." It slipped from my mouth and I turned my head to look at Peeta and as his eyes grew wide mine grew heavy and my body became weak. The last thing I see is Peeta's mouth move, I suppose he might be calling out my name, or asking what is wrong. I can't dwell on it though as I succumb to darkness.


	4. The Capitol

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, they belong to Suzanne Collins.**

**Author's Note: This is a longer chapter, hopefully to make up for how short the next will be. The next chapter is complete, I am just trying to go through and tweak it a little bit because I am honestly not very satisfied with it. I am eager to get it done and over with because I am ready to move forward I know where I need to go. Please enjoy, and maybe review?**

**Compass**

**The Capitol**

My head is on fire when I come to on the cold hard concrete floor of what seems to be an eight by eight cell. _Great._ I let out a groan as I move to stand, my body is stiff from spending who knows how many hours lying on this floor. Above all things I am confused. _Where am I? How did I get here?_

A tingling sensation forms at the base of my neck and my hand reaches to rub it, I can vaguely remember being pricked. The last thing I remember before right now was Peeta describing that way District Eight looked before.

_Peeta? Boggs? Everyone else who had been in District Eight with me. Am I still in District Eight?_ I can't answer these questions, there is not enough information. So I try to answer more simple questions.

_Is there a window?_ No. _Doors?_ No, but there are three solid walls and then bars that are keeping me in. I can see out into the hall and really there isn't much to see. Only more walls, not even any windows. The only light is given from the dim bulbs that hang from the ceiling, evenly spaced apart.

It is so quiet I almost don't even dare call out, but I need to know if I am truly alone. "Hello?" Soft at first, scared to break the silence. Then louder, "Peeta?" Nothing. _Where is he? Is he okay? I hope he's okay._ I close my hands around the bars, they are cold in my palms. Closing my eyes I strain to listen for a noise of any kind in the silence. Nothing.

Days pass by and I can feel myself slipping, I have not had any water nor food in days. You can live almost three weeks without food, you can only live maybe three days without water. My mouth is so dry, my tongue feels like sandpaper and I can't even swallow. My heart is beating quickly. _Where am I? Who am I?_

I lie down, more like drop, and I don't even register the feeling of the cold concrete floor against my body. _Am I dying?_ My breath is coming quickly and labored, it makes my loose hair that no longer holds the curl flutter against my face.

_Is this how I will die? Alone?_ I can't help but think how much I wish Peeta was here right now before I slip into oblivion. _So this is what it feels like._

Then I am rushed back into consciousness and so confused as I sit straight up, jerking my head from left to right not able to focus. An overwhelming scent of roses and _blood_ invades my nostrils and then I hear the first human noise besides my own in over a week. It's a chuckle, a man's chuckle and it holds no warmth. No familiarity. I finally focus and find myself staring into a pair of snake eyes sunken into a portly man's face. "To say I was surprised when I saw your face come across the screen, well it would be an understatement."

_Who is this man?_ I think. "Katniss Everdeen, age seventeen. Looking healthy, strong and beautiful." A twinkle of amusement seems to spark in his eye at my reaction to his words. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. I know who you are but you don't know who I am. Do you?" I shake my head to say no. "Well, you should be quite honored to be in my presence, Miss Everdeen. My name is Coriolanus Snow, President of Panem."

_No._ I am defenseless and in the presence of the enemy, it seems I am his prisoner. I have failed, all that training for naught. Angry, I am angry and I find myself blaming Alma Coin for the situation I am in now. Why it is that hindsight is 20/20? Why would she reveal me to The Capitol on my first excursion from District Thirteen? "I was quite certain that your mother would have taken care of you on her return to your underground home."

My eyes widen, I can feel them and he laughs at my reaction. "I was only a child and you wished for my mother to take my life with her own hands?" Why I am asking this is beyond me.

"Don't take it so personal, Miss Everdeen. How can I put this delicately?" He ponders this while I sit seething, my blood seeming to boil. "My intent was to snuff out the fire, in essence nip this Revolution in the butt. It seems I managed to only slow it down while Coin primped and polished you to perfection. I am sure you can be quite deadly if needed to be, well in theory at least."

His words are curious, what does he mean in theory? I have continuously been praised for my abilities in training. "Well am I wrong to assume this is your first time out of your bunker?" He does not wait for me to answer. "While I believe, expect even, that you have been training since you were very young. I find it very safe to assume that you have never been involved in true combat." Snow watches me intently and then laughs but says nothing else.

The room remains quiet and I take the chance to look around and find that it is very white and bland. I am sitting on a cold metal table in the middle, shelves line the walls with equipment that I don't recognize. A sink and a waste basket are in a corner. Breathing in the air seems to have a sterile scent to it, much like the one in the hospital back in Thirteen. A rustling from my right reminds me that I am not alone here and I whip my head back to see Snow walking towards me with a syringe and when I try to stand to escape I finally realize my legs are held down by two metal bars.

"Now, for what really surprised me to find though was one Peeta Mellark in your presence." I stop my struggling and look into his beady eyes and see a sick kind of amusement dancing there, I hope he hasn't hurt him. "I am curious as to why he kept asking after you, what need does he have to care about what happens to you?" He is expecting an answer as he stares at me, I will not give him one, he reaches for my arm and I yank it away.

Then my cheek is stinging and I have a ringing in my ear as my head has been snapped to the side by a rather strong slap to the face. "Silly girl, do not think you can fight and win. It is easier if you just give in." He says this as he grabs my arm and I feel the needle from the syringe pierce my skin. "Now, I will wait a few moments before I ask you anymore questions."

I am not sure what he has injected me with but I can almost feel it running through my veins, a thick copper taste rests upon the back of my tongue. No matter how many times I swallow my saliva I can't get the taste to go away, that is the least of my worries because now I am beginning to feel light headed. "What have you done to me?" I ask as I grip at my head, running my hands through my hair trying to clear my head. It is pointless.

"Nothing that will hurt you, well maybe your pride. It's a truth serum, Miss Everdeen, have you ever heard of such a thing?" I shake my head no, a truth serum? "They are one of my favorite things The Capitol has to offer." Something in me really wants to laugh, a truth serum, he can't be serious. "Now how long have you known Peeta Mellark?"

I try to fight it but I feel the sudden urge to just tell him the truth, it begins to burn, becoming more intense the longer I fight speaking. "Since I was eight, so about nine years now. Damn it."

Snow laughs heartily, "I see you found it very difficult to stay quiet, but try you did. Don't worry, the quicker you answer the less it will hurt. So it would seem he came into your life around the time your parents met their fates, how honorable Mr. Mellark has always been." He speaks as if he knows Peeta, but I don't think Peeta would associate himself with the likes of this man. "Stepping in to help repay a debt." The look on my face must reveal my confusion, because to say the very least I am confused. "How well do you know Peeta Mellark? And I am asking really _know_ him?"

I am actually required to think about this one before finding the correct answer, "I don't." Wow, nine years and I really don't know anything about him, though he knows everything there is to know about me.

He seems to contemplate this, "So you have no idea, he used to live in District 12, before the Revolution began?"

"No."

He smiles, "Curious. Then I would think it is safe to assume that you have no idea the connection he has with your parents?"

I never thought he knew much about my parents beyond what I knew, they were at the front lines of the Revolution, and everyone in Panem knew who they were or who they had been. I am puzzled, "No, but why does this even matter?"

Again, silence. Obviously this truth thing only works one way around here. He paces before he stops and looks me in the eye, he seems excited. "Miss Everdeen, or rather Katniss. May I call you Katniss?"

"No."

He waves his hand, "Do you know how your parents became the leaders of a Revolution against The Capitol? Do you even the slightest idea of what you are fighting for? Besides for this freedom that all those Rebels talk about."

My answers tumble out in order of his questions, my first answer being a quick one. "No." Followed by, "I am fighting for retribution, revenge for what you and The Capitol have done to my family. Any other reason beyond that matters little to me." He seems intrigued by my answer and I can see a spark in his eye and I know I have given him what he wants.

"Now, do you know what life is like for those outside of District Thirteen, before the beginning of this long drawn out war?" Returning to the yes and no questions where every answer on my part has been a solid no.

"No." Again.

Smiling, he massages his chin with his thumb and index finger, then opens his mouth to ask what I hope will be his last question. This interrogation has actually been quite draining and I think it must have something to do with this truth serum. "What is life like for _**you**_ in Thirteen?"

I am shocked by my own words, "Lonely." I pause but my throat begins to burn and my eyes start to water. "The only time I feel free is when I hunt in the woods with Gale. I spend my nights alone in a sound proof room so no one can hear my blood curdling screams that pull myself from the nightmares. My days are scheduled out for me, from the time I wake until it is lights out. Some are kind, but I feel that I am only their duty. Peeta is by my side almost every moment of the day because it is his assignment." Tears are welling in my eyes, I never realized this was how I really felt. "When he is gone, out of the District, Johanna escorts me everywhere, by force if necessary."

Finally I stop purging words that I did not expect from myself, tears streaking down my face. _Lonely_, it echoes in my head. I never described it as lonely, I guess I never really thought about it either. Life was life.

Nodding he asks another question, "If you could sum it up in one word, how would you describe your place in District Thirteen with Alma Coin?"

"Prisoner. I am a prisoner in Thirteen." I am horrified by my words, I know if they could hear the words coming from my mouth I would be labeled a traitor. Suddenly the air has become thick because I realize that although I am being forced to say these words, they are still the truth. I am a prisoner in Thirteen, I had never had a choice about my path in life, the role that I played in this war decided for me once my parents had died.

"I agree, Miss Everdeen. From what you have told me that you know, or well let's face it, what you don't know it seems they are hiding things from you. What caused your parents to willingly fight and put their lives in danger for the "freedom" of Panem? I know what it is but I am still baffled because honestly if I was fighting for your cause, it is a pretty good one." I lean forward in anticipation, is he going to give me a light into the darkness of my mother and father's past? What made them tick, I never realized before how strong of a thirst I have for this kind of information. He laughs once again and I know he isn't going to tell me.

Suddenly I am woozy and the room begins to spin just the slightest and I can hear President Snow let out a sigh of disappointment. "Well Miss Everdeen it seems our time is up, the serum has begun to wear off I would think. I had fun though, getting to know you. I would like to think that I can say that I know a side of you that nobody else does after today. For that I am thankful and will allow you to be escorted into a powder room so that you may freshen up if you would like." Then just like that he is gone and in his place is a woman with red hair and green eyes, she says nothing as I feel the cool metal bars retract from my legs.

The woman guides me off of the table and steady's me as I stand on my own two feet for the first time in who knows how long. I am weak and know that there is nothing that I can do to try and escape. Even if I could and did, where would I go? I don't know where I am, except that it is somewhere in The Capitol. She places her hand on my arm softly and guides me out into a hallway and before I know what is happening I have been shut in a small bathroom. There is a mirror and I am almost horrified by my reflection, the make-up they had put on me was smeared all over the place and my hair had effectively lost the curl they had placed in it. Although it had acquired some knots. My cheeks look a little hollow and I realize now how hungry I really am, now that I don't have to focus on the thirst that had me in death's grasp before.

I am still wearing the outfit they had dressed me in, at least it was comfortable. I turned on the faucet and ran my hands under the water waiting for it to warm up and began splashing it against my face, rinsing away all evidence of the make-up. Opening the cabinet hidden behind the mirror I find a comb and run it through my hair, untangling all the knots and when I look again to put the comb back I find an elastic band and retrieve it. Shutting the mirror I look at myself.

Katniss Everdeen, from prisoner of District Thirteen to prisoner of The Capitol. What was the point of my existence? It seems I don't really know anyone in my life, I barely know myself. Even the closest person to me, Peeta, was a complete stranger it seems. All these thoughts run rapidly through my head as I pull my hair into a loose braid over my shoulder, the ends of which graze the underside of my breasts. And as I let out a breath of air rather forcefully I realize that Snow was successful in today's mission. He has filled my head with doubt that I cannot erase.

When the door is opened the girl is gone and a man twice my size is waiting for me, he must be who will take me back to my cell, I know I am right when he grips me tightly by my upper arm. He practically drags me down the hall and we walk for a long time. We take stairs and turn left, turn right, turn left again and then what seems to be a never ending hall until finally we approach a large, sturdy steel door. One that is guarded by two other men not quite the size of the one holding on to me. They nod their heads in greeting to one another and then move to open the door and grant entrance to the two of us, and once we cross over the threshold he tells me, "Don't look into the cells on your right."

This instruction perplexes me because I know that before when I woke I had called out and there was no response. Maybe they hadn't been able to respond?

It is easier said than done to not look, but my side glances out of the corner of my eye go unnoticed by him as we walk and it seems that all the cells are empty beyond the bars. There was nothing there for me to not see, that is until we get further down. His blue eyes are watching me from behind the bars yards before we are there and when he says my name I can't help but snap my head and look. "Peeta." I say and his hair is disheveled and his eyes are sad, they look like they might be sad for me, this man I don't really know. And it feels like something is tugging at my heart to see him look so weak. Then I realize that not only have I looked into a cell on my right, I have done it noticeably and I spoke while coming to a stop.

"I told you not to look into the cells on your right!" Something heavy comes down on my back and I scream out in pain as I crumble to the floor, he must have hit me with his night stick. I had seen a few of the guards around Thirteen carry them, I'm sure these guards are no different.

It's soft yet firm and extends a tone of comfort, "Katniss." I almost thought I imagined it but as the guard gathers my crumpled body I steal a last glance in Peeta's direction and his hand was slightly outstretched and his eyes damp. Those damn blue eyes, what I wouldn't give to be able to see in his mind, to know what he was really thinking, because I'll admit I haven't the slightest clue how to read people's emotions very well.

The man doesn't take me far, actually to the cell directly next to Peeta's, and I can hear the door of bars being slid to the side and then I am tossed to the ground and land with a grunt. I have barely made it to my hands and knees when he slams the bars shut and locks it, immediately disappearing. Silence. All I can hear is the shallow breathing coming from me and as I look around I can see this cell is really no different than the one I had been in before, where I almost died of dehydration. Snow must have had fluids injected into me while I was unconscious.

My mind can't stop running and all the things that Snow had said to me keep repeating in my head, about Peeta having a connection that I was unaware of to my parents. Thoughts that Alma Coin and the rest of District Thirteen were hiding things from me, purposefully leaving me out of the loop. That or they simply felt no need to explain anything to me. Then it hits me I was a child when my parents died and I was left to be raised by the authorities of a military District, therefore they must have just thought they could tell me what to do. I was just a pawn to do with as they pleased.

I need answers.

Standing I wince at the pain in my body from the rough handling I had been experiencing, because other than training in Thirteen I had never endured any kinds of physical abuse. I'm sure Coin is kicking herself for allowing me to leave the District so early, I'm sure she wishes they had done the filming or at the very least the airing while I was safely under her nose once again. I shake these thoughts as I approach the far side of the cell, the wall closest to Peeta's cell.

"Why?" It's all I ask, as if he should just know what I mean when I ask this. That I am asking why he has been by my side all these years, I had never thought about it before. I was only thankful for his kindness and the way he was gentle with me unlike some of the others.

He doesn't respond right away, probably confused and wondering what he is supposed to say. Finally he does though. "Why what?"

I roll my eyes even though he can't see me and let out a sigh of frustration that I am sure he can hear. "Why you? Why have you been the one assigned to me?"

He sighs with frustration of his own and I am almost angered because why should he be frustrated? He wasn't the one that has been instructed carefully his entire life on what his purpose was. "Katniss, I wasn't assigned to you. I chose to watch over you."

My brows furrow in confusion. "Why?" It comes out harsh but I refuse to feel badly about it, I was starting to have a pity party for myself over here, and I would like to think that I deserve at least that.

I can imagine him running his hand through his blonde curls with his frustration of having to explain himself, those curls probably standing in every which direction afterwards. "Remember when I told you that it was an honor to watch over you? I meant that and I still do." I believe him, but it still isn't the answer I am looking for and I know that I am starting to sound like a whiny child with my one word question that never ends.

"Why?" I elaborate a bit this time feeling I deserve a real explanation. "Why is it an honor to watch over me? What role did my parents have in this war?" Silence, but that is okay because I'm not done, every question is begging to be unleashed and I am pacing back and forth in my cell now. "How are they so important that as their child their role was passed onto me? Why was I shaped and molded into what everyone feels the Revolution needs?"

I wish I could see his face because he is saying nothing. "Snow said you knew my parents back in Twelve."

Peeta sucks in a deep breath, he wasn't expecting that. "Did he, and what else did he say?"

"He said that my parents had a good reason for playing their role in the Revolution, and he didn't understand why I wasn't informed." I was well aware that since my training to become a Soldier had become four years earlier than most that my classes and the information given to me about the war to date had been given to me differently than most. Most days everything was one on one. "What was life like in District Twelve? Before the beginning of the war, what are we fighting for, what is freedom Peeta? Because I don't know what that is, or what it means. One thing I have realized since waking up here is that no matter where I am, I am a prisoner regardless."

I have stopped pacing and am leaning against the wall closest to Peeta, and I imagine him leaning on the other side. My hand reaches up to ghost against the stone because even though I am confused as to why Peeta exists in my life I do know he is the one person that I have been able to count on and his presence is comforting. "I know they altered your education for training purposes but I never realized…" He trails off a little then continues once again. "They never told you about the Games?"

My interest is piqued and even though he can't see me I am furiously shaking my head. "Games?"

He sighs angry and an image of him rubbing the back of his neck before he has to speak about something he would rather not flashes in my head. Then he speaks, "The Hunger Games."


End file.
